


From Lilies to Corals

by The_Spaghetti_Incident



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, I will add as story progresses, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaghetti_Incident/pseuds/The_Spaghetti_Incident
Summary: When Reno was tasked with escorting Aerith, he started to notice her when she began to develop into a woman. Eventually, he grows tempted by her innocence and looks, and they begin to play a game – in which he teaches, and she learns. Aerith is eager to please, and she obeys – almost – every time as she slowly starts to understand how good Reno can make her feel. Cross-posted at FF net!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reno, Aerith Gainsborough/Reno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter I - Classified op, princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write about these two since April 10th. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter and I'm very likely to come back to make some add-ups to it. I also plan on changing the summary.
> 
> Well, just for warnings, this will be a slow burn, and later smut. This gets very, very dirty as the story progresses. You know what to expect. M in later chapters.
> 
> This is canon divergent. I don't care about canonical facts. It's just fiction.
> 
> Also, their age gap doesn't really bother me (it's only fictional, after all), but I'll age Aerith a little bit as the story progress, anyway. Yet, as much as I age her, Reno is still going to be six years older than she is. That might be a lot for some people, so, all I can tell you is that it's entirely your choice if you're still going to read this.  
> 

During Aerith and her mother's escape, Ifalna was mortally wounded, dying not long after they reached the station of Sector 7's slums. Subsequently, Shinra successfully recovered the girl, along with the woman's corpse – which they would later use for research purposes.

As a result of Aerith's young age, Dr. Hojo opted to wait a while longer until she reached a more mature stage to continue his research, afraid of the catastrophic outcome it could lead to if he experimented on a unstable, unprepared child. Despite the reluctance to delay his research, the mad scientist kept himself exceptionally busy extracting cells from the pureblooded Cetra's remains and studying them.

When Aerith finally reached the age of twelve, she unwillingly took her mother's place as Shinra's lab-rat, and every morning, just like it had been with her progenitor, scientists would come and take her away, but unlike her mother, she had no one special waiting for her when she finally came back, nor to cry for her like she cried for Ifalna. She'd go and be probed like an object, have her cells extracted from her against her will, and get interrogated, over and over – as if she held a secret from them –, then be returned to her imprisonment.

Eventually, Aerith developed a somewhat rebellious behavior, and she put that to practice whenever she was forced to go to Dr. Hojo's laboratory – which happened every day. She had started to fight back – from the moment they arrived to take her to Hojo all the way to when the man tried to give continuity to his experiment. It had gotten uncontainable to the point they decided to have two 3° class SOLDIERS escort her – instead of other scientist – and to stay around to hold her back so Hojo could proceed his study. They were supposed to keep her at bay more easily than the scientists could.

It turned out to be a horrible idea. Despite the patently obvious order the SOLDIERS were given not to harm her, she still had gotten a gun pointed at her for running away during escort, she had also been shoved to the ground for hiding and having them desperately look for her all over the Science Department, and ultimately, one day, it got to the point she even got hit in the head by one of them. That had been the last straw to Hojo. He would not have his specimen damaged by some low life servant, and when the event came to the president's knowledge, the men involved in the incident were thoroughly punished.

After that, it became clear to them that SOLDIERS couldn't deal with her either – especially unsupervised. Aerith wanted to run, to hide, to escape, and whenever she tried to, the SOLDIERS reacted overly aggressive towards her, and Aerith – despite being only a child – had become very confrontational too when it came to her freedom. So, after many discussions and consultations, they concluded that they should leave another department in charge of her.

It wasn't long after that they properly designated someone that, by their words, was skilled – a Turk member, she'd heard – and competent enough to follow their orders systematically without a chance of failure. He was told not to ever harm the girl, in any circumstance, and to study her behavior and act on it – use what he learned to bring her closer, to make her grow fond of him, and slowly manipulate her into deliberately working with Shinra.

In all honesty, Aerith didn't see any of that ' _skilled and competent_ ' attitude. That man knew nothing about mischievous teenagers, nor how to deal with them. He was young – too young, actually –, temperamental, and he lost his patience around her way too easily for someone who had been assigned especially for their alleged professionalism and knowledge.

He didn't seem to like the idea at all since he'd often complain about being handed the task of escorting her. He had been hired as part of the Turks – the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department –, not as a babysitter, and he had told Aerith as much. In return, she spat back a comment about his horrible hairstyle – which, secretly, she liked very much.

Obviously, he thought too highly of himself to be treated as a child caretaker – and he might even have been right, but it didn't matter to the one calling the shots. She needed a bodyguard, a decent one that could conduct itself properly with her – not a low ranked, unprepared SOLDIER who would lose patience and act on feelings instead of reason.

The boy – she really didn't think of him as a man – was not at all prepared. He'd, pretty much, drag her through the corridors as she trashed around in defiance, and despite his explosive conduct – which often ended up with him carrying Aerith on his shoulders after being fed up with her insolence –, he still dealt with her much more better than the scientists or the SOLDIERS – who seemed to not know what other than react with violence when she decided to act like a spoiled child or attempted to scape – ever could. Reno never once threatened her or raised a hand at her – nor had her at gun point.

Over time, despite the negative points she had observed about him, she developed quite a liking to him and to how he'd play her childish games – taunt her back sometimes. He had softened up to her too, and it made it that much easier for Aerith to care for him. He didn't need to drag her through the corridors anymore. She'd go willingly and very inclined to be at his presence. Little by little, here and there, the redhead managed to enchant her – the feeling, unknown to Aerith, became mutual after a while.

At first it had been a very light interest, being caught off guard by stories she had no means to know – but she knew anyway – and wanted to tell him about, by the drawings she'd insist for him to take a look at when he left her in her cell, and last and most importantly, by how she seemed to obviously care for his wellbeing when she asked about him or his friend – who she'd seen a few other times. To him, she seemed unique and special, and the feeling was truly innocent for a while.

Until it wasn't.

Reno started to notice her differently after two years of escorting her – when she was in the process of blossoming into a woman. It had become something more physical and rawer. It wasn't about taking care of or giving attention to a needy child anymore; it was something much darker, and it made him frustrated and more riled up than usual – which led to him lashing out at her, and feeling guilty about it later.

He had been with other women. Some were older, some were the same age as him, but he never thought, nor considered being captivated by a person he could only define as a child – a teenager at tops, and it still disturbed him to the point it made him want to vomit his insides. It took him a while to admit it, and he felt shame when he did so. After all, even if he wasn't much older than her, he was still old enough whilst she was barely getting into teenagerhood.

He felt truly disgusted at himself, there was no denying it, and albeit he guarded himself for some time, he eventually relinquished. His behavior changed, and each time he was in Aerith's presence, he couldn't help taking a few glances at her – not in the way he used to before. Aerith had noticed it, of course, and with inquisitive eyes, she questioned him about it. Reno couldn't give her a verbal answer, but that day, after he noticed the lack of guards in the cells' corridor, he decided to extend his stay after he escorted her back.

* * *

**[ μ ] - Εγλ 1999**

They had walked silently to Aerith's cell after her unsettling question.

Reno calculated meticulously his next steps as he carefully looked around. It was not as if he was planning a murder, but he was, indeed, up to something he shouldn't even be dreaming of doing. There were protocols, so he had to be sure no one would know about this – nor suspect. A suspicion alone would be trouble enough, which he certainly did not need right now – especially because of something so superfluous.

His mouth felt dry, and although Aerith had her back to him, he still felt as if she stared deeply into his soul and judged him for what she saw there.

"Walk faster, little lady," he said impatiently. He could swear she was doing it on purpose. The girl was taking the slowest steps she had ever taken through the two years he spent escorting her.

"I'm walking as fast as I can without looking like I am trying to escape," she answered, feigning innocence. "We wouldn't want anyone thinking that I lost you for a second, right?"

"As if you could." Reno scoffed. He knew she was teasing. She always did it. It just felt worse after she seemed to realize something was off about him. She couldn't have known about it, though. Well, she had seen something, indeed, but she couldn't possibly have in her to understand what his desire-filled stare meant – not when she was so innocent about it.

The excuse felt enough to conform him for a while, and he kept repeating it to himself as they made their way to her cell, trying to reassure himself that he was the one in control.

Aerith sighed loudly, trying to assert her discontent. "So… you're not gonna answer my question?"

"No." He didn't want to bother answering to this either, but he did it anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then," she said in return. She finally stopped in front of the cell's automatic door and turned towards Reno, smiling candidly. "I guess that's it… See you tomorrow!"

Reno opened the door for her and waited until she entered to covertly look over his shoulders, trying to make sure there were no eyes to witness his over-the-top stay. Regardless of there being no guards around, there were still cameras, although it wasn't like anyone would investigate the footage without a reason – which he did not plan on giving, aside from his quick visit –, and he was sure Aerith wouldn't say anything either.

He followed her, subsequently, and the cell door slid again, closing behind his back as he answered Aerith's curious look with a smirk. She was astonished by his intrusion – she really couldn't think of it as anything else since he had not been invited and that this cell was her sacred place. The cell was one of the few things that belonged to her, and she'd have appreciated if he could be respectful about it – but he wasn't, of course.

She was sitting in her bed now, with a book in her hands. It felt different to have someone else in there with her. Particularly Reno. Even if she didn't fully realize, his presence made her uncomfortable, and the redhead saw that by the way she kept turning the book in her hands up and down – anxiety taking its best toll on her.

"Do I make you nervous?" He faked surprise as he moved to her bed, sitting beside her uninvited.

Aerith shrugged. "It's weird, I suppose. I don't usually have anyone here. You know the policy, right? No visitors."

He was glad she was being honest, at least. He hoped she could keep it that way. It would be less hard if she didn't withhold from him anything she felt or thought – especially if it were something about him.

"But do you like having me here?" He insisted, still holding his smirk. He was the one taunting now, and she gave him a smile for that.

"Does it matter?" She tilted her head. "I mean, would you leave if I didn't?"

Reno got closer, making her smile vanish as she swallowed loudly at the sudden closeness. "Nah."

Her breathing became erratic and as much as she wanted to conceal that, Reno was too close to not notice. It was clear that he made her nervous and his proximity made it even worse. Being so close, and above all, so alone with him, felt uncanny. His company – unlike the other times when she would call him in to quickly take a look at her drawings or when they were on the hallways full of people – made her feel uneasy, and although she couldn't see it in his veiled eyes, satisfaction glimmered through his green irises at realization. If he made her tense, there was obviously a reason behind it, and he would love to have her admit it eventually, even if it wouldn't happen today.

It was his turn to sigh now. "I can leave if you ask nicely."

"Can you leave, please?" she asked instantly.

He wanted to laugh, and, if he was being any honest, he felt a little offended too. "No."

She stared at him in mild shock. "But you said—"

"I lied," he stated simply, but the mockery in his voice was evident. "Don't you wanna know what I want?"

"No," she answered immediately, mimicking his mocking tone. She was curious, obviously, but she was not going to let him know that.

He was showing off, too confident. "Well, you should," he said smugly.

"Oh, really?" she asked, condescending. "Why is that?"

"Parallel interest."

"I don't see at all how I'm benefiting from your visit," Aerith replied playfully. Her confidence slowly creeping its way back to her.

Reno knew she was still apprehensive, but he was genuinely surprised to see her give continuity to his game. Because that's what it was – just a game, and that's what they always did, after all.

"That's 'cause I still haven't shown you." He winked at her, and she took that as a joke too.

"Then you should get it over with, so you can be on your way."

"Now, now." He made himself comfortable, leaning slightly back with both his arms behind him, supporting his weight and his right ankle now resting on his left knee. "I've been meaning to ask you something." It was not out of curiosity, of course, since he evidently already knew the answer. He wanted to unnerve her with it, to make her vulnerable, therefore more open to his advances. "Do you know what a kiss is?" he asked bluntly.

This time her smile really faltered, even as she tried to keep it composed. She was caught off guard, and even though the subject at question bothered her, she still answered, "Um… well, of course I do."

"Oh, yeah?" Reno insisted, and she hated that – even if it was part of the game.

"Yes," she answered frankly, shaking the book in her hand slightly, motioning at it, "I've read it in books and seen it in movies."

So, they let her watch movies now? How come he didn't know that?

"I even drew some," she took the liberty to speak again, pointing at some drawings that were on the desk opposite to them.

Reno looked at her art and quirked his eyebrow in interest. It had been a long time since she last showed her drawings to him, even the ones on the wall. He didn't even know they had provided her with paper, and colored crayons – or movies. He wanted to ask who had delivered these things to her if he was the one in charge of her – that being, he was the one who always brought her whatever she needed –, but he also didn't want to kill the mood or pause their game – better said, his game.

"But that's easy, huh?" he taunted. "Anyone can know that from movies and books."

"I suppose."

"And have you," he said, turning his face back towards her slowly, and staring at her with concealed intentions, "ever had one?" Reno knew the answer to that too. Aerith had spent her whole life locked up as Shinra's property, how could she ever have had any intimacy with another human being? He was only insisting on the matter for the morbid pleasure of having her admit it in front of him.

"What?" she questioned instantly, unsure of what to say. "Have—Have I ever had what?" Her hands trembled where they rested together on her lap, twirling her fingers impatiently now that she had left her book on the bed and had nothing to occupy her hands with.

Reno scoffed; he knew she had heard him perfectly. "A kiss."

Aerith blinked once, then twice as she looked down to avoid his gaze. She moved her head slightly to the side to give him a quick glance before looking down again – as if only to check if he was still watching her.

"No," she finally whispered. "I… I haven't."

"You haven't what?" He quirked up his eyebrow again, forcing her to repeat.

She looked up from the floor to him, eyeing the redhead suspiciously, trying to figure him out. What was he doing there? And no, she didn't mean in her room. She meant his line and any trick it might have to it.

"I haven't had a kiss," she blurted out, feeling the heat crawl onto her cheeks. She felt her stomach churn. How could someone have such effect on another person? People shouldn't be to have that kind of power over anyone.

"I figured," he replied as if it was nothing, watching her face as it displayed a reddened coloration.

They both stood in awkward silence since Reno didn't seem slightly inclined to relieve the pressure for Aerith, and she didn't really have anywhere else to run to. When it felt unbearable, she looked back at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to break the silence or anything, she just wanted him to get up and leave. The game, if they were even playing at all at this point, wasn't fun for her anymore, especially when it suddenly made her so insecure.

"So," he spoke again, earning back Aerith's attention, "would you like to have a kiss?"

"What?" Her eyes widened slightly at the implications of his question.

She felt embarrassed, and shame lit up inside of her quickly at the innocent thought of kissing him. Well, perhaps, it wasn't that innocent if it involved him, but on Aerith's behalf, it was just the fantasy of a needy teenager who had never experienced any form of romance in her life. She was curious, and of course, she would want to be kissed – at least once in her life.

"Would you, little lady"? Reno called her back when she seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

She breathed out heavily, and he could watch the visible effect his question had had on her. Aerith didn't want to make assumptions, nor voice them, especially when she could be mistaken and end up being made fun of – even if it was just by him. They had mocked each other before in other circumstances, but this was just a rather sensitive subject for her, and she didn't want him using it as a mean to ridicule her.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't?" The disdain again – it was detectable in his intonation.

She shrugged, too embarrassed to face him, and answered softly, "I suppose I would."

"You would what?"

"Like to have that," she answered straightforwardly, this time looking back at him.

"Yeah," he said frowning, pretending confusion, "and what is 'that'?"

Aerith sighed, resigned. He couldn't possibly not understand her. She knew she probably wasn't the best at social interaction, but this was just absurd. He had to be making fun of her, and, despite her understanding and patient nature, she was quickly getting fed up with his game. He was playing it alone – had been for quite a while –, and he didn't seem prone to invite her to understand the rules.

The way he forced her to repeat herself in unnecessary details – for no apparent reason – was very distressing for her. She didn't want to say those things as plainly as she was doing, she barely wanted to acknowledge them, and yet he kept trying to push her buttons with his invasive – and quite unnecessary – questions.

"A kiss," she finally answered. "I would like to have a kiss."

Shame burned through her, and she felt like she was choking on the knot that had begun to form in her throat as result of his daunting presence and taunting questions. Aerith shrunk in intimidation when Reno moved closer, now only a few inches away from her face.

He leaned more towards her, until the tip of his nose touched the left side of her cheek, and he felt her shudder from the tiny contact. "Would you like me," he whispered, taking his hand to her neck, where his thumb brushed against her warm skin in an inviting caress, "to kiss you, princess?"

Aerith swallowed hard, and Reno felt the muscles on her throat constrict against his hand. He smirked smoothly at her, waiting for an answer, watching warily as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to voice any response, and failing miserably as no sound would come out. She avoided his eyes, looking straight into space, as if it somehow provided her security.

Reno imagined she was probably contemplating his offer, and he was more than motivated to let her think on it – not of course, without a little push.

"I thi—"

"I mean, who knows when you'd actually have one," he said, taunting her once again, "or if you'd ever even have one at all."

She finally looked back at him, green eyes on green eyes as they stared deep into each other, until she couldn't hold his gaze any longer, and she shrugged, dismissing his last line completely. It wasn't relevant to her, and even if he was right, it didn't interfere the least in her choice or desires.

Aerith did want to kiss him. Not because she had thought she would never again have that chance in her life, but simply because it was him – she had genuinely wanted that from him for a long while now. It wasn't like she had never thought about it before, or that it wasn't him in her fantasies. She just couldn't possibly imagine a scenario where she would ever let him know about that – before, of course. Now, he was face to face with her, demanding to know exactly her thoughts on it.

She breathed in deep, and whispered in a tired voice, "Yes." It had been barely audible, and if Reno weren't so close to her or watching her mouth, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Then say it." He narrowed his eyes in a challenge.

Now, it was Aerith's turn to frown, more in anger than confusion. She was indignant at his behavior. She definitely didn't know what game he was playing or what angle he was taking, but she didn't like it, nor had the patience to play along anymore – especially when playing along meant embarrassing herself in front of him for his amusement.

With a huff and a quick motion, she pushed his hand away from her, getting up abruptly.

"You should leave," she said reproachfully.

"It's the game, princess."

"I don't want to play it anymore, Reno," she said in low. She was furious at his obvious attempt of messing with her, but she still tried to keep her composure and natural tone. "What are you even trying to do?"

He looked away as if thinking, then looked back at her with mischievous eyes. "It's classified op."

Indeed, it was. It was a classified operation – his own classified operation, not the one Shinra had given him. This was something else. Something entirely planned by him with the sole purpose of exploring the depths of Aerith's innocence and sate his growing appetite. He wasn't trying to get her to trust him – at least not as he was actually expected to –, he was trying to get something from her, and definitely not in a way any of his colleagues would have approved of – not even his old self would.

His answer didn't seem to appease her – especially because he had no intention of doing so when he said that –, and when she turned her back to him and begun to move towards the automatic door, he pulled her back to the bed with a quick tug at her arm and swiftly got up to his feet. "Wait on, little lady!"

Aerith fell back onto the mattress, using her forearms to prob herself up a little, looking at him bewildered as he set his left knee beside her leg while supporting the rest of his weight on his other one – which still touched the floor. Reno proceeded to bent over her, towering above the girl's small form. He tilted her head up with a grip on her jaw – all five fingers pressing firmly, yet gently against the delicate skin –, and before he could say anything else, she asked him gently, "Please, stop."

She could feel the fear and anger boil inside of her, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him – mostly because she was trapped underneath his body, but also because she simply couldn't react. If she had any more courage to her, and no regard at all for his feelings, she would have slapped him right then and there.

"Just say it," he told her. "Better yet, just ask."

"Why?" she questioned in a whisper, weirded out by his request, and he could see in her expression and trembling voice how nervous she really was.

She didn't get a verbal answer, only a side smile as he watched her features closely.

Aerith carefully considered the aftermath of the situation and their friendship – if she could call it that – in case she accepted his offer. She felt embarrassed for desiring him, even more now that she had him so close to her, and she felt so tempted. Also, embarrassed for having, and wanting, to ask – although, to her, it looked more like begging – him to kiss her. As if the act itself was something mundane and wrong, or maybe, just something someone like her should never crave, nor bother dreaming of.

She was hesitant and unsure, barely even breathing and trembling in apprehension. Her heart pounded against her chest, and for a second, she thought she would faint as her vision started to shake. It was just him and her, and it meant so much – even if she couldn't fully comprehend it.

"I" – she moved her eyes back up and down from his eyes to her lap, then his eyes, then her lap again – "would like… you to… kiss me."

Reno clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval. "No, not like that."

Aerith swallowed hard again, and it felt like she was trying to slide rocks down her throat. She was slightly frightened, and she considered – not very carefully – whether she should give continuity to his – apparently harmless – game. Was it too late to back down? He probably wasn't going to let her off that easily if she tried to. Even so, she also didn't think she had the strength in her to refuse him.

"Uh… Can you—Can you give me a kiss, Reno?" she stuttered through her sentence, her hands gripping hard the delicate fabric of her baby blue dress, wrinkling it in the process.

As soon as the request was made, Reno brought her face closer to his, which apparently startled her since she tried to back away and pull herself from his hand.

"Shh," he shushed her. "Quiet, princess." And to his surprise, she obeyed, through heavy breathing and widen eyes.

He moved his head very slowly towards her, until their noses touched. Aerith sucked in the air deeply, and readied herself, eager and scared. Reno breathed out, and she could feel the warm air brush against her face. He tilted his head very lightly, finally pressing his lips against hers softly. He closed his eyes, and upon noticing him, she followed right after.

The redhead moved tenderly and slow while Aerith stood completely still, very aware and mortified by the sounds they produced as his lips moved skillfully against hers. It felt like her body was on fire – from her head all the way down to her feet. This was something else entirely. The whole moment felt magical, even if she herself wasn't really doing anything other than letting him take the lead. It was still something special and it felt like the best thing she had ever done in her life, despite her not being as participative as he was.

When she felt Reno's lips move away from hers, she opened her eyes leisurely to find him staring at her again.

"Breath, Aerith," he told her, and immediately, she let out all the air she had been holding since the moment their noses touched, staring amazed at him.

She was surprised at it – and at him. He had been very gentle. Way more than she thought a guy like him could be, and it truly made her feel more welcoming towards him. She was ready to reciprocate – or at least try to – his show of affection if he decided to resume their kiss.

And he did. He took his hand to the nape of her neck, where his fingers went up between the soft strands of her hair and he pulled her towards him with a slight push from his hand, taking her lips between his again, and she shut her eyes once more, letting go of any restrain, ready to allow herself to be taken by the moment.

She tried to mimic his actions, moving her lips awkwardly against his in an attempt at returning the attention he gave her. She knew she wasn't great at it, but the motion was enough to make her feel incredible – as if, like him, she was a part of it too.

When they finally broke the kiss, Aerith was breathless, her face flustered, and mouth swollen and red. Her body burned even more with an unknown feeling – one she couldn't define –, and now that their mouths no longer touched, she was left with a feeling of yearning.

Reno watched her mouth, brushing his thumb against her lower lip. With a smug smile, he asked, "How did you like that?"

Aerith's eyes roamed around, initially avoiding contact with his inquiring stare. She hadn't expected him to want to know what she thought about what they had just done, and she didn't have enough words on her vocabulary to describe what it felt like to her. Also, she wasn't willing to share her feelings about it – or him, as a matter of fact – with him, especially when he seemed so eager to find out about it. She decided she wouldn't give him much, not wanting to let him know more than he had to.

"It was… interesting," she answered graciously.

"Huh?" He quirked his eyebrow, then frowned in suspicion. "Is that so?" He wasn't satisfied at all at her lack of articulation. She couldn't possibly only have that to say to him. He was sure he had given her one hell of an experience and she had nerve to call it 'interesting'?

Now, Aerith saw clearly through the expression on his face, and smiled warmly at him, enjoying his indignation. "Okay, then, I guess it was fine."

Reno stood up. "You guess?" He seemed contradicted, and she loved that. Maybe, the game was fun, after all.

She tried to contain herself but couldn't help letting out a stifled laugh, and just like that, Reno, too, could see right through her. He seemed to be fine with it but the look on his face showed her that he was still waiting for a proper answer.

"Well, if you must know," she spoke in triumph, "then ask… preferably kindly." She blinked her eyes friskily.

He was not going to do it. Mostly because Aerith was trying to do to him the very same thing he did to her, but also because he wasn't one to beg for anything, and he was the one dictating the rules here, not her.

"Very funny," he answered instead. "You should be nicer to me, specially 'cause there is so much I could teach you… if only you behaved well," he mocked with pretended disappointment.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Reno's words lit something up inside her. There was, indeed, much more than the simple kiss they shared – even if she didn't know what these things could be, she assumed that there had to be something else –, and he, for some reason, was very interested in teaching them to her. She couldn't simply dismiss such proposition.

Just like that, he had caught her attention again. She eyed him with curiosity, tempted to ask him for more, but she was not about to hand it to him just yet – at least, not for now –, so she stood in icy silence as she waited expectantly for him to try to reach for her again through any other offer.

When it was obvious that he wasn't going to add anything else to his very suggestive proposal, after staring at each other in a long, mortifying silence, Aerith decided to finally take the bait.

"Really? And what would that be?" She wasn't skeptical – she knew he obviously had some quite good teaching to do –, but she pretended to be, anyway.

He paced around a bit before coming to conclusion. He shouldn't bet so high, yet – even if he had great expectations. He should start slow and careful – Aerith already seemed tempted enough, after all. Besides, he didn't want to scare her. There was no reason to jeopardize the work he had done on her already. There was just too much at stake. She still had a lot to offer – and learn –, so as much as he didn't want to, he'd play it cool for a while.

Reno stopped in front of her, bending slightly over her sitting position. She could feel his breath against her again as he brought his face closer to hers, and she closed her eyes, waiting eagerly and anticipating the kiss she imagined was to come.

It never did, and instead, he laughed at her. "What are you doin'?" He truly tried to hold it back, but he just couldn't.

She snapped her eyes open immediately, embarrassed and infuriated at his lack of tact. "I wasn't—Nothing! What are you doing?" Aerith accused back.

"Huh? Me? I certainly wasn't trying to kiss you if that's what you thought," he teased.

Now she was mad. Really mad. He could see in her face as her expression darkened, with narrowing eyes and frowned eyebrows. Her fair skin color quickly turned into a dark red. Today, the redhead was unquestionably crossing the line with her, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it.

Aerith was quite an easy-going person. She was playful and gentle; she could take on his provocations and jokes all day long any other time. Yet, he still managed to corrupt that part of her in less than an hour. It had to be a result of his presence around her – after all, they never really spend too much time together other than just walking the corridors towards the laboratory and her cell. He was making her grumpy. She had always been good at their game, so why couldn't she even go a few minutes without losing her temper on him today?

Tired of the unsettling silence he'd caused again, she decided to act when, suddenly, he spoke, "A tongue kiss."

"What?" She frowned, confused, and intrigued by the word.

"I was gonna ask if you know what that is," he replied. Aerith looked at him with inquiring eyes, and he took that as a lead to keep talking. "It is just like a kiss, you see," he grinned at her naivety, "but instead we use our tongues too."

Her eyes widened in shock. She seemed perplexed at the new discovery, and her mouth gaped a little as her brain worked to visualize what that would be like. She hadn't seen it in the movies she'd watched. At least, she didn't think so. If she had, she'd be able to tell the difference, right? What exactly did it look like? How did anyone do it? It didn't seem like something that was ever presented in any of the books she had read either.

Taken by curiosity, Aerith brought herself a little closer to the edge of the bed, consequently bringing herself closer to Reno too. She wanted him to show her what it was, but she didn't want to ask for it, so she simply hoped that the act itself was enough for him to connect the dots. Not that he needed many hints to understand what a woman – or a girl, in her case – wanted, but she assumed he would want, at least, a sign of interest from her if she wouldn't dare speak.

Reno sneered. "Want me to show you, eh?"

Aerith just shook her head positively, refusing to give a verbal answer to a question he clearly knew the answer to.

"Sure, I can do that," he said, pulling a bit the sleeve from his suit so he could check on his watch, "but it will have to wait." He turned his back to her, dismissing the incredulous look on her face as he made his way to the cell's door. "Turns out I got other things to do, princess."

"What? Wait!" Aerith got up from the bed, following him as he walked away.

Reno left – the cell locking behind him –, and he didn't look back, not even when she called for him. He was so very eager to feed and fuel her imagination, but he'd have to leave the rest of the work for her brain.

Aerith stood motionless, watching the closed door. She was finally alone again, and she didn't like it as much as she pretended to. She wanted more of what he had showed her, and now that he was gone, she felt even lonelier than before.

As she made her way back to the bed, all she could think of – or at least try to envision – was the so called 'tongue kiss'.

_**19/05/2020** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you liked it. Please, let me know what you think. Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> Also, it's my first time diving into this fandom, so, I don't understand much about what people like to read or accept in here.
> 
> I admit it. I am a bit fearful whether this fandom is active or if it's worth "investing" on. Although, the answer might not bet that important since I really do want to write about these two.
> 
> I also have been thinking about a Sephiroth/Aerith story too, but I'm not sure when I'll start working on it or how to make this pairing work.


	2. Chapter II - Quick Learner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a quick update (sort of) that I really didn't expect to do – especially because I have other stories –, but I'm super glad I did. I was really dying to write some more about these two! It's not as big as I expected, but I hope you like it!
> 
> IMPORTANT I: I'm planning on writing another story for Reno and Aerith (a one-shot), but it's something very dark, so, for those who are only here for romance, I wouldn't recommend you read it. Also, don't know when it will get ready.
> 
> IMPORTANT II: Still thinking a lot about a Sephiroth/Aerith, but I'm still unsure on how to proceed with it. All I know is that, this too, will be very dark.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your reading!

* * *

**[ μ ] - Εγλ 1999**

_"But it will have to wait."_

That's what Reno had told her the other day, and se replayed it in her mind again and again. Aerith didn't like that, but she complied anyway, and waited obediently until, once again, security was nowhere to be seen – they were finally alone at last.

Yet, apparently to him, it wasn't a reason to end the waiting he was putting her though.

Cocky and presumptuous, Reno proceeded to act as if nothing had happened – nor was going on. He watched her enter the cell and walk to her bed expectantly, a shy smile to her lip. He chuckled, very aware of what she was so excited about. He could not wait to rip that expression off her.

"That's it, then," he said walking in only to add up to her hopes. "Need anything else, little lady?"

"You…" she started to speak, a little lost in words, "won't stay?"

"What? Why should I?" he sneered. "Unless… you need something."

Aerith was honestly in loss of words. She wanted to slap herself. How couldn't she realize this sooner?

After they kissed and he came back the next day, playing clueless and coy, she felt confused but didn't think much of it – she assumed he was only being careful. Through every escort in the last two weeks, Reno was sketchy about, pretty much, any subject Aerith tried to make a conversation about. There were no jokes, no teasing – he had his hands filled with ammunition to use against her, yet he hadn't voiced a thing about it.

She should've known something wasn't right. She was a child, yes, but not a dumb one. Modesty apart, she was very smart for her age – too smart even, some would say –, and despite her naivety, she saw him clearly now. He wasn't being prudent; he was only trying to provoke her by feigning apathy.

Now, Reno knew she knew too, and it made his game just the more fun to him.

He gave a few steps towards her, cocking an eyebrow in a sweet tease, and asked. "Won't say anything?" Aerith looked away, furious, and he shrugged, turning his back to her. "Thought so. 'Till tomorrow, princess." He eyed her with defiance before walking away and closing the door.

She mouth-gaped at his douchebag attitude.

Aerith wanted to strangle him. She had just lost her chance – the chance she waited two whole weeks to finally have – because he wanted her to beg him again, and obviously, she did what any person with an ounce of dignity would have done, she refused to. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of victory again. If he wanted it too, he'd have to be the one begging now.

For the next few days, Aerith tried to pretend too – played along his stupid game –, but it had no effect whatsoever on Reno – he knew exactly what she was up to. Her needy eyes and constant lip nibbling made him realize too quickly how truly unnerving she had been feeling, and the glances she tried to discretely steal from him easily gave her away too.

Aerith was quickly becoming desperate, and Reno mused on that. She needed attention, specially when she had never received that before, and when she finally had a taste of it, that redhead spawn of Shinra was trying to take it from her. He not only neglected their arrangement by pretending it never happened, he also begun to treat her drily after she refused to mention what she was so excitedly waiting for, and that just killed her will.

After another week and half went by, as they walked through the corridors, the opportunity presented itself again – there was absolutely no one around.

She paced quickly in front of him, reaching the cell first. "Come on, already," she called impatiently, waiting for him to unlock the doors.

Reno said nothing, only watching as Aerith made her way to her bed – as usual – and sat down expectantly, well behaved – almost as if waiting for a reward. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, and none dared say anything first. They were still playing, after all, and bringing it up meant defeat.

He grinned smugly, narrowing his eyes at her. She was spirited, he'd give her that. He knew it wouldn't last, though – and he was right. When he turned his back to her again, ready to leave, Aerith stood up in protest immediately. "Wait!"

To her surprise, he stopped, and turned to look at her over his shoulders, still silent and cold.

"Reno," she called softly, finally making a move when he gave no signs of intending to do so. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" He frowned, turning completely to face her. "What am I doin', Aerith?" The way he spat her name disconcerted her a bit, if she didn't know him any better, she would've thought he was mad at her.

The first chance they had was wasted because of him, and she wouldn't let that happen again – even if it meant subduing to his whims. She knew what he wanted from her, and she had tried playing along, expecting the same from him, but it was inevitable that, eventually, she'd have to be the one to give in – and she did.

She went straight to the matter, out of patience already. "Why are you pretending nothing happened?"

"Why are you?" he countered, mimicking her question.

"What—I'm not!" she nearly yelled, and he smirked at her uncharacteristic behavior. "You're the one being an… being an idiot!"

"Hm, is that so?"

"Precisely!" she chided.

"Maybe you should've said something sooner, eh?"

Aerith groaned. "How could I?" she questioned. "You were giving me the cold shoulder!"

Reno sighed, blinking lazily as he leaned against the wall, watching her frown in annoyance as she crossed her arms defensively over her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I can't risk anything with security around," he answered with a sloppy excuse – not actually intending for her to fall for it.

"That's not true! They weren't around last week." She shook her head indignant. "Besides, we don't need to be completely isolated to talk to each other." It wasn't lack of opportunity, and she knew that. If it was up to him, they would've lost another day – all because he wanted to tease her.

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands as if in defeat, winking at her. "You caught me."

Truth was, Reno won, and Aerith lost. He had imagined she would be able to keep up, and when she gave up so quickly, he wasn't impressed.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" She stepped up, fists clenched and a cute pout on. Not intimidating at all. In fact, it only enticed him more.

He scoffed, "I do, princess." He followed in a sudden movement, quickly catching her wrists – one in each hand. "But I'll make up to that," he spoke in a low voice, his towering form bending over her until his face was within inches of her, and she blushed furiously.

Reno slowly conducted her as he kept walking forward and she kept backing up. When she reached the edge of her bed, he pushed her gently onto it, and she pushed herself farther into the center of the mattress.

"This what you want, Aer?"

"Aer?" she asked, caught off guard, and he chuckled lightly. Where did he get that from? The new nickname made her feel oddly uncomfortable. She hoped he didn't call her that any time soon. "No. I—I want you to teach me."

"What was that?" he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

She wasn't going to play that game again – she wouldn't procrastinate anymore. "The tongue kiss! You said you'd teach me!"

"Did I?" He frowned, narrowing his eyes as if he were trying so hard to remember anything about it.

She growled in frustration. Apparently, it mattered nothing at all whether she wanted to play along or not – he was going to make her, anyway, and it killed her.

"Yes… yes, you did, Reno," she answered, defeat clear in her voice. "Can you please not do this, now?"

"Of course, we can leave it for some other day," he snickered. He knew what she meant, but he just loved playing with words.

"No!" Aerith jolted. "Stop distorting what I say, and please, please, just teach me already." She hoped that would be enough to sate his appetite.

Reno narrowed his eyes, watching her curiously. He could feel the anger in voice, and she still had it in her to behave well and try to please him – he just took so much fun in that.

"I wanna learn," she spoke again with pleading eyes, her voice buttery and sweet.

"Learn?" he scoffed. "You don't wanna learn, little princess," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath brushing against her. "You want me… to make you feel good." He backed a little from her ear, and pressed his lips against her cheek instead, kissing the soft skin, slow and gentle.

"Wha—What?" she stuttered, truly confused – unable to understand what he was suggesting.

"Say it." He stroked lightly her lips with his. "I want you to say it, Aerith."

"But… but I—" She stopped, unsure. She felt embarrassed, and she didn't even know why. "I want you to make me feel good," she whispered, almost as if she was telling him a secret.

Reno didn't answer. Instead, he pushed her gently, until she was completely laid down, and he covered her with his body slightly, supporting himself on his left side in order not to crush her with his weight.

He kissed her again, and Aerith closed her eyes quickly, letting herself immerse in the moment. She tried to kiss him back, a bit clumsy, but at least responsive.

Reno broke the kiss to look at her, watching her flushed face. He took his hand to her jaw, tilting her head slightly towards him, and quietly slid his tongue between her closed lips, caressing superficially the exterior of her mouth as he listened in carefully for the change in her breathing.

He gave small, quick kisses – that Aerith tried her best to match –, and he intercalated between kisses and licks before finally delving his tongue inside her mouth, not leaving her an opening to either protest or attempt to push him away – which she didn't even try to do. She only gasped into his mouth, the intrusion shocking her to the point she stopped kissing him back, her tongue stiff for a few seconds before she finally snaped back to reality and tried to awkwardly move it against him.

It turned out to be so much better than she had first imagined – and better than just simple kissing. Aerith thought his tongue was surprisingly soft and slippery, and she found that she actually enjoyed a lot to feel it against her own. It felt so intimate – and moist, she might add – and she couldn't help getting caught on the new feelings flourishing inside of her.

Reno's lower lip locked between Aerith's mouth, while his upper lip touched the area below her nose, feeling the warm breath she let out erratically. He moved his lips as if he were trying to eat hers, and skillfully rolled his tongue inside of her mouth, pressing and circling and rubbing.

Seeing Aerith so lost in their kiss, Reno set his knee between her half-open legs, pushing it up slowly while he entertained her with his tongue – as if not to alert her. When he reached the limit between her thighs, he halted for a few seconds before risking a bold brush of his knee against her genital.

Aerith hadn't registered when he slid his knee between her legs – too absorbed into the newly found feelings he was providing her with –, and even if she had, she wouldn't've thought anything of it. That is, until he pressed against her, and although it wasn't anything overwhelming, she did feel something different – something new –, and she unconsciously bucked her hips against his knee in order to feel it again, whimpering against his mouth.

She didn't know what it meant, but by the third time she rubbed against him, she was one hundred percent sure that it was the reason behind the delicious feeling growing within her, and it made her press harder, groaning so softly against his mouth as she made the effort to keep pleasuring herself – so much more responsive than before.

He chuckled between their kiss, pulling apart to look her with inquisitive eyes, while she didn't dare open hers.

"What are you doin'?" he asked, but he knew what it was – Aerith didn't, and when he asked her so suddenly, she was scared she shouldn't be doing it or that maybe he didn't like it.

She finally opened her eyes, and she recoiled in uncertainty. "I—I don't… know?" She readied herself for the scold she expected to follow.

"You don't, right?" He smirked. "I'll show you, but that's a… lesson for another day, okay?"

Aerith wanted to protest. She wanted to know about it now, not another day – that would probably take weeks to come. Instead, she only nodded as if in agreement.

"Don't be upset, princess," he whispered, and placed small kisses over her pouty lips before continuing, "I'll be very generous next time." That was enough to fill her heart with hope, specially combined with his sweet caresses.

Reno took her lower lip between his mouth, nibbling at it as she opened her mouth slightly. He followed her, mouth open, but not fully touching hers – a small distance between them – and he dipped his tongue in again. He slid up and down, in and out, slowly – as if their mouths were bodies and he his tongue gestured a penetration.

He looked slightly down through their kiss and noticed with a tinge of satisfaction the way Aerith rubbed her legs together – trying to reproduce that warm, itching feeling from before. The stimulation from her lips and tongue inducing a physiological sexual arousal beyond her knowledge.

Aerith finally moved, her hands skimming for him, and she gripped tightly the hem of his suit jacket, pulling him closer to her, hungry for something she couldn't begin to comprehend. She grunted in both approval and to show him her contentment when he rubbed his hand over her bare leg, scraping gently his short nails against her skin – not to hurt or anything, only to tempt her.

She felt her body ignite with want – that she could understand. She wanted him, his lips, his hands. She couldn't think of anything else she could want, but she knew well that, right now, she needed his hands on her, she needed to feel it on her skin and body – squeezing, pulling, caressing.

Their kiss was so, so wet and moist – almost clingy –, and thinking of it made her body burn in her mid-section – a strange feeling tingling within her core. She still held him closer by his jacket, and her other hand slid discretely over his. His hand still pressed her thigh, and she systematically conducted it between her legs, pulling slowly as she grunted lowly as if to mask her intentions.

"Aerith!" Reno called the second he realized his hand over the limit spot between her thighs, pulling quickly away.

"I'm so—" she answered immediately, but Reno wasn't having any of it.

"I said 'that's a lesson for another day'," he reproached her, and she felt shame for some reason.

"I'm really sorry, but… I… I wanna at least know what it is." She pushed him from her, getting up to a sitting position, and accused him, "You started it!"

He looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I started it?"

"Yes, you!" She narrowed her eyes, frowning at his cynicism. "You did it on purpose."

He opened his mouth, but said nothing, and grinned instead. She was correct. He really did that on purpose, and now he'd awoken something inside her – something he would love to explore later.

"Yeah, I did it on purpose," he said, and Aerith's eyes widened in surprise at the admission. "So?"

Aerith was speechless and torn between telling him to stop and leave or bending to his will in order to give continuity to her lessons. She wanted to keep going so bad, and it felt so good. It wasn't fair that he was holding it back from her – especially because whatever it was, it felt so much better than just kissing.

"What you gonna do about it?" Reno spoke again, teasingly.

"Eh?" She was pulled from her reverie.

"Want me to leave, is that it?" he added.

She shook her head, spitting the words immediately, "No! I wasn't—"

He finally laughed. "Relax. I'm just fuckin' with you."

Aerith stared at him in mild confusion, and after a couple of seconds she finally spoke, "What?"

"Fuckin'," he repeated. "I'm just fuckin' with you." He grinned, expecting a backlash.

Nothing. Not even a tinge of anger in her expression.

Now he was the one frowning in confusion. "Don't you know what fuck means?"

"Oh," she clapped her hands as if she'd just figure it, "you mean as in playing?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, a bit dumbfounded. "But there is another meaning, you know?"

"Um, I don't think I do..."

"Really?"

"Really," she answered honestly, there not being a reason to lie. "Why?"

 _Interesting… valuable information,_ Reno thought.

He was dying to put it all in practice. He did think it was absurd no one had bothered telling her about those things, though. Well, it wasn't like there was really a need for her to know anything about it, he supposed, but it would have been decent to let her know a thing or two. Did she only know what she saw in those stupid, kid movies they let her watch? What about the books? Were they for kids too?

Reno almost felt bad for her – but he didn't. If she didn't know anything, he'd give her the honor of learning everything she needed to know – specially what pleased him. He'd love to shatter that glow of innocence she had – and he was, matter of fact, already doing that, even if it were just a little.

"Hello," Aerith called. "Earth to Reno?"

He shook his head, looking at her with glimmering eyes.

"So… are you gonna tell me or not?" she asked.

"What about?"

"Uh." She seemed out of words to explain it, and so she gestured down at her own pelvis. "Why does it feel good when I get touched here?"

"Ah, you mean," he took his hand back between her thighs, earning a yelp from her, "this?"

"Y—Yeah," she spoke, and her voice shook.

"It has a lot of names. The formal one is masturbation." He pressed harder, but still gentle, and Aerith couldn't help the instinctive roll of her hips, nor the soft moan she let out. "But you can also call it… stimulation." He rubbed harder through her shorts, and she grunted. "Repeat it."

She swallowed hard, and through heavy breathing, she spoke, obediently, "Stimulation."

"Or?"

"Ma—Masturbation?" she stuttered, almost choking on the lump in her throat.

"Quick learner, princess," he said, and Aerith melted with his compliment. He took her hand to the very same place he had just touched and pressed it in, showing her how to do it superficially. "You can also do it yourself, see?"

Aerith only nodded her head in response, letting out soft breaths as he used her own hand to stimulate her.

"Maybe… it's better without the clothes," she whimpered, needy and desperate for more.

Reno laughed at her words. Smart girl, indeed, and apparently, with no shame to her.

"Of course it's better without clothes. It can get better in many ways and for many reasons. For example, without clothes, while kissing… touching the other person or everything combined," he told her, and that lit up a spark in her brain. It meant she could do this to him too.

"Then, let's try it," she begged, and the stiff in his pants got worse.

He was aching already, and he was not intending on stay around longer, nor let her have her relief if he wouldn't be able to savor the moment properly. He meant what he said, he'd would teach her about it, but he wanted no clothes, and some kissing. He wanted to touch her properly and be able to feel her – to really make her feel good, and not just give her some sloppy orgasm. She really didn't have to return his generosity – at least, not for now. He could show her how to please him another day, when they had a lot more time in hands.

Reno took his unoccupied hand to his groin and pressed hard. "Believe me, princess, I want that, but you're _not_ ready for it."

“What?” Her voice sounded shaky, like she’d be crying – even though she wasn’t. “No, I’m ready… I am, really.”

Aerith took her free hand to his and pushed it over her other, applying more pressure to herself – the most she could through the fabric she now hated so much –, moving her hips to help with the friction. Her body got warmer and warmer, and now her breathing gave her away.

Too easy, and too close.

"That quick?" Reno questioned, his other hand still massaging his member through his pants, drawing out her attention.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Aerith ignored him and almost jumped as she tried to look between his legs, where his hands were pressing on his cock.

Before Reno even got the chance to respond, Aerith threw her hand between his legs and pressed, letting her surprise very audibly evident when she griped and felt him, hard and thick.

"Aerith!" He pulled her hand quickly, ceasing his touches on her and himself. "What the hell?"

She looked at him with guilty eyes. "I just wanted to see it. I'm not stupid, Reno, I know we are different… I can see it."

 _At least that,_ he thought.

"I said you're not ready, didn't you hear?" he spat, annoyed.

He was right. She really wasn't, and he didn't want to scare her away – nor hurt her. They would get there, eventually, but one thing at a time.

"Don't I get a say in it?" she questioned. "I know more about myself than you do, you know."

"I doubt it," he sneered. "At least, not in the way you might think you do, and no, I'm telling you when you're ready."

"Then I guess you can leave." She pushed him away, angry, and got up to her feet, point at the door. "Now!"

Reno showed none of it, but he was honestly surprised at het attitude. Was she trying to blackmail him by threatening to kick him out if he didn't comply? She was definitely getting sharper, but her behavior was nothing but childish in his eyes and it would not work on him – not over this, at least. "I guess so too. You're getting too riled up, already," he agreed.

Aerith's eyes widened and regret hit her instantly. She was bluffing, obviously, and didn't expect him to agree so easily. She didn't want to get rid of him, she just wanted to feel good and to be able to understand all these new feelings she was slowly discovering, and it infuriated her how he wanted to make her wait for it. She wasn't a pet, waiting for rewards – even if she acted like one sometimes. She was a person and she wanted him to treat her needs with priority, not let her have something only when it suited him.

"Wait!" She rushed to him, holding his arms with two hands. "I'm sorry, please don't leave," she blurted out almost desperately.

Reno grinned with satisfaction. She was so easily manipulated – sometimes. "You said you wanted me out so I'm leaving."

"But I said I'm sorry!" she spoke, still clinging to his arm. "It's just that… I waited so long… I really wanted to learn more."

"I think you've learned enough for today." Now he was the one bluffing, only hoping to see her beg him some more, and something inside Aerith told her as much – she wasn't sure it wasn't a bluff, but she knew what he wanted her to do.

She sighed, defeated. If begging is what took him to stay, she'd do it. "Can we at least go back to the kiss?" she asked, her voice needy and expectant. "Please?"

He looked away from her, pretending to consider her request as she grew impatient, but still worried he'd actually leave.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll behave, I promise!" She shook his arm, trying to lead him back to the bed, and he let her.

She was such a child. How could he even be doing this to her? He thought evil of himself for that, and yet he couldn't bring himself to put an end to it.

"You'll obey without complaining?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes," she replied in a second, almost yelling in the process, and sat down beside him excitedly.

"You better, princess, or I'll be on my way before you know it."

She lay down, hinting that she wanted him on top of her again, and Reno complied immediately.

In the end, Aerith was fine with it – well, not entirely, but she could cope with that. If swallowing her pride meant she could have a bit more time with him, she'd do it. She could wait for what was to come – she even hoped it would make the experience much better.

For now, she would obediently settle for his hungry kisses. After all, she knew through them how much he desired her, and it made her feel wonderful.

**09/20/2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Aerith learned more than just French kissing today, huh? I didn't want to bring the topic of masturbation in this chapter, but when I saw it, it was too late, so I tried to keep it as light as possible, because I really want to explore this deeply in another chapter (always another day, just like Reno). I really hope you liked it, though. Review and Kudos are very appreciated! (=


End file.
